Midnight Scorn
by JinxRomance
Summary: Tony/OC When Tony explains about a girl he met when he was 18, things begin to get a bit much from him. When he sees her for the first time in 15 years once he gets back home, things start to change. He soon begins to wonder wither she is friend, or foe.
1. Chapter 1

"So, since we are stuck here together, why not tell me a little about yourself?" Yinsen asked as he began to hammer down another missile for the palladium.

"Nothing much to tell. Whatever you hear on the news is basically it." I said, licking my lips as I began to melt the element I needed to live.

"Everyone has a story to tell." He countered, a smirk on his face as he came over with the missile head, setting it on the table. "What about your family? Childhood?" he prodded, me sighing.

"Mom was great. Made cookies and made sure I ate my vegetables. Dad, a cold hearted bastard that only looked at me if I was building something." I said, more distasteful then I wanted it to be.

"Ahh, so, tuff family life eh?" I scuffed as he made that comment. "Hm, so, what about after your parents death? I heard that you ran off for three years. No one thought you'd come back for the company, but at 21 you were more then ready." I stopped, staring off.

"I wasn't…" I muttered, only to have him stop whatever he was doing.

"What?" he asked, and I sighed, closing my eyes. God… This pain.

"I didn't want to come back. Ever. I was free from a demanding father, a reputation that I had to uphold and didn't have to worry about that stupid company." I sniffed, wiping away the sweat from my head. I finally had this wound scabbed over.

"What happened?" I smiled as he asked this, closing my eyes. It has been so long since I've indulged in the thoughts.

"I met a girl."

_*Flashback*_

_I shoved past the door, rain dripping from my hair. They were gone. After 18 years of living, and everything I've known is gone. One tiny car crash, and my parents are dead. I sat down at the bar part of the tiny restaurant, putting my head in my hands. _

"_Not the first time I've seen a man cry." I shot my head to look at a women down the bar. _

"_I'm not crying!" I snapped at her, only to have her smile. I stared at her for a minute. She wasn't tall, but long. She had long arms and leg. Her face was a bit sharp, eyes shining with green intelligence. She had long, dark brown hair that went to her butt, it tied in a ponytail. She almost seemed to glow as she stared me down, smirking as she chewed on a straw. _

"_Sure you aren't." She smirked and hopped down from the chair, walking over to me. She did a once over on me then smiled and held her hand out. "I'm Lorelei." I looked down to her hand, then back to her face, taking her hand. _

"_Tony Stark." I muttered, looking back forward. "Just a water." I said to the man behind the bar. _

"_Hmm. Stark eh?" I glanced over my shoulder at her, eyes narrowed. I didn't want to deal with anything right now. Not the company, not the press, and definitely not the funeral. "Yeah, I dunno." She said, making my brows come together. "Thought it sounded familiar." With that she sat next to me, me watching her movements. _

"_You don't know the name 'Stark'?" I asked, unsure of how to take this woman in. She looked about my age, 18ish. _

"_Not a clue. Sounds cool though." She said, then ordered some toast. _

"_You don't watch the news much do you? Or read magazines or listen to the radio." I scuffed, taking a dip of water. _

"_Woooow, sounds like your famous." She mused, making me shake my head._

"_No, My father was." I growled, clenching my jaw. _

"_Ah, family issues. So, just going out to get away from them?" She asked. I paused, glass in the air, staring blankly ahead. Then, I smiled, laughing some, brining the glass to my mouth. _

"_Well, can't exactly get away from someone when their both dead in some freezer." I said and she winced._

"_How long?" She asked, a little more sincere. I raised an eyebrow as I looked to her, putting my arm up and glancing at my watch. _

"_Three hours annnnnd twenty-three-twenty-four minutes." I said and she stared at me. "Look, I don't feel sad about their death. They were never really in my life. I was thrown into a military school for most of my life, then in college the rest. Graduated MIT three years ago. Dad was always at the office, working. Haven't seen him in three months. Mom was great and all, but she let my father do so much to our family." With that I stood and walked out, standing under the roof as I looked out to the grey, rainy street. I heard the door open and close, and soon Lorelei was standing next to me. _

"_So, your running away then?" She asked and I nodded. _

"_My dad's partner is running the company. They said I come back and claim Stark Industries as mine when I turn 21." I said, almost feeling apathetic._

"_Three years is a long time to be running away." She whispered and I looked down at her. As she looked out into the rain, something finally clicked._

"_How long have you been running?" She smiled sadly and looked up at me, green eyes bright. _

"_Five years." We stared at each other, and in that moment I felt as though we understood each other. _

"_Why?" I asked, both of us now looking out at the deserted road, a flash of lightning in the distance. _

"_Parents died when I was 12. Shot and mugged." I looked down at her but she continued to stare at the road. "I didn't have anything, so I ran. Ever since then I just blow through towns, doing odd jobs for money, food and shelter."_

"_Why don't you get a normal job? Find a place to settle?" I asked and she laughed. _

"_I'm 17. I shouldn't have to settle down, so therefore I don't. I live my life by the day. Sure it gets rough, but it's how real freedom is." I smiled and looked back to the road. Real freedom. To do as one pleases. I've always wanted a taste of that._

"_Wanna runaway with me?" I asked and she looked up at me, eyebrows drawn together._

"_Why?" She asked, suddenly on guard. _

"_Because I have a car and 100,00 million dollars to spend." I smiled as her eyes widened. _

"_Wow… So you're rich then?" She stuttered and I groaned._

"_No! He didn't even leave me half." she definitely had difficulties after that statement. "My family as of now holds a good 6.5 billion dollars." She just stared at me and I smiled, looking back to the road. "So, I ask again." I said and pulled out my keys from my pocket. "Care to join me? I could use for some female company." I clicked the unlocking button and watched as her eyes widened when her eyes trailed over to my Comoro. _

*Present time*

"Well, that is quite a meting eh?" Yinsen said as he got dinner ready.

"Yeah…" I said with a sigh, holding my head in my hand.

"You really liked her didn't you?" He asked.

"At the time, no." I stated with a smile, sitting up. He laughed some as he set the pot on the tiny table, between the two of us.

"Ohh, so there is more to the story?" he chirped and I nodded, putting some of the soup in the bowl.

"Oh, that was only the beginning. We spent three years together, from the day of my parents death till the day of my 21st birthday, we were never apart.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what was your relationship like?" Yinsen asked as he began to put in the arc reactor.

"Well, at first it was- ow! Ugh, it was absolute hell. She was arrogant, devious and an absolute prankster." He laughed some as he clicked the reactor in, me letting out a slight yelp.

"Sounds like a lot to deal with." I raised an eyebrow at him as I stood, looking down at the glowing piece that now controlled whether I live or die.

"At one point I thought it was too much to deal with." I said, tapping the reactor.

"If she was so bad, then why did you guys keep traveling together?" He asked as I walked over to the table, looking down at the blue prints for the suit I needed to make.

"As every cliché romance movie goes, we fell in love." I smiled slightly, putting both my hands on the table.

"oh, ho ho! The great Tony Stark in love!" I closed my eyes as the scenes replayed in my mind.

"Yeah. That's what I said."

_*Flashback*_

"_We need to go." Lorelei said as she hustled into my car, closing the door and staring out the window. I stared at her, eyes narrowed. _

"_What did you do this time?" She turned and smiled guiltily at me. _

"_GET BACK HERE!" The store owner yelled, running out of the store with a shot gun in his hand. With wide eyes I started the car and raced off, but not before my back window was shattered. As we got back on the road, my blood was boiling and my fists were clenched on the wheel. If she even said one wor-_

"_Wow. These Alabamian guys take shop lifting seriously." She said casually, looking out the window. I shot a dark look at her, then glared back to the road._

"_How many times must I tell you: Don't. Steal. __**Anything.**__" I growled, only to have her shrug. We stopped at a motel and paid for a room for the night. Once I got back outside I stood looking at the back of my car, hands on my hips. The back windshield was completely shattered and mostly in the back seat and many small dents littered the bumper._

"_I've seen worse." Lorelei said, going to our room. I turned slowly as rage slowly engulfed my body, glaring at her retreating form. It's been a little over a year, and this woman would stop at nothing to make my life a little harder. Pranks, cops, and let's not forget about the incident with the glue. _

"_Do you have something against me?" I growled as I caught up to her, both of us now walking to the door. "What could you possibly need so bad that you had to steal it?" I shot at her, opened the door with the key. I watched her as she looked away, then just shrugged and walked in. My jaw clenched as I slammed the door shut behind me, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her to face me. "Hey! I've been trying really hard to make this work, but if all your going to do is just push me around then I'll just go my own way." I rumbled, eyes boring into hers. She finally sighed and pulled out two bottles of cough pills. I let her go and took one of them, staring at it. "You took cough medicine?" As I turned it in my hand, my eyes went wide. She went to walk away but I grabbed her, spinning and slammed her into the door, pinning her there. Both of my arms were on either side of her head, and I stared her down, jaw clenching. _

"_Yeah… I thought you'd know what that is." she whispered, looking away._

"_Do you have __**any**__ idea how bad DXM is for you in large doses?" I yelled, emotions running at an all time high. "You could die form robo tripping!"_

"_Who care?" She finally shouted, glaring at me. "I have no future! This is all I am! No one even knows that I'm alive!" She pushed n my chest then, making me take a step back, her green eyes liquid fire. I stared at her, watching her body shake. "What does it matter if someone dies if there isn't anyone to care?" She whispered, looking away. We stood there in silence, her words echoing in my head. I couldn't understand what swept over me then. I was lost, angry, hurt and all around a hormonal mess. I took that one step forward again and stared down at her._

"_I care…" She stared at me as I said this, showing the confusion I felt. As I stared at her liquid green eyes, I finally realized how much I actually cared. Just the thought of her killing herself that way, or her just not being in my life anymore made my chest burn. Somehow, within the past year, I've fallen for this deranged woman. _

"_Tony…" she whispered as I put a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning down some. I couldn't tell if she meant for me to stop or keep going, but either way when my lips connect with hers I knew I couldn't stop. It was a soft kiss, just testing it out. As we broke, our faces centimeters away. I closed the gap between our bodies, eyes boring into hers as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I went in again, tilting my head to the side as I pressed my mouth to hers. As I curved her body to mine, pressing a bit harder, she finally kissed back making my world spin. As our mouths began to move together, I heard something drop and her arms around my neck, telling me she dropped the other bottle of cough pills. I back her up to the door again, pressing into her as the kiss became far to pleasurable to be real._

*Present time*

I sat up from my bed, breathing hard. After a minute, I touched a finger to my lips, them tingling. I knew the dream affected me, in more ways then one, but this was different. It was as if…

"Lorelei."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, I know how you met and where you were for three years." Yinsen said as we played backgammon. "But that still leaves out how you came back." I sniffed as I waited for him to make his move. "You said that you didn't want to come back, so how did you?" I made my move and leaned back, smiling.

"Well, it wasn't exactly the first thought I had the day that I turned 21."

* * *

"_What's taking so long?" Lora asked from the room._

"_Come here!" I said as I finished putting on the shaving cream. She appeared behind me, wrapping her arms around my bare torso. "How would this look?" I asked as I stared at the goatee I made out of the shaving cream. She laughed a bit making my brows come together._

"_Looks dorky." She said as she kissed my back._

"_I'll take that was a compliment." _

"_You always do." with that she walked off, me shaking my head as I continued to shave. "You're on TV again." She called as I washed my face off and walked out of the bathroom. She sat on the bed, looking at the TV._

'_The infamous Tony Stark turns 21 today, but there are still no signs or reports from him. Obadiah Stane, long time friend of Howard Stark and current owner of Stark Industries says he will continue to run until if/when Mr. Stark decides to come back.'_

_I turned off the TV, facing at the wall. "Are you ok?" Lora asked and I smiled some, glancing over to her._

"_Why wouldn't I be?" With that I went over and laid on the bed, grabbing her in the process. She laid on my side, her hand absently running along my bare torso. "I'm living a free life, with the woman I love." I said, running a finger down her cheek. She smiled, but it was different. It was sad. "What's wrong?" I asked, but only shook her head as she looked down._

"_You have to go back." She whispered making my brows come together. "Tony, you have to go back." She said more confident. I sat up, legs off the front of the bed as I put my arms on my knees. _

"_I can't." I said, glaring at the blank TV. She came up and sat next to me, and we were silent for a moment. _

"_You have a legacy to fulfill." She said, looking down at the ground._

"_It's not mine. It was my father's." I told her. _

"_It's your name, your passion. Your father gave the company for you for a reason." She insisted, and I finally couldn't take it anymore._

"_Yeah? What is it?" I yelled, standing up and pacing. "Why would he leave me his company? He wouldn't even look at me, let alone give me his pride and joy!" I stopped, not facing her. "Why would he do this to me?" I whispered, looking down. Her arms wrapped around my waist, head digging into the curve of my back. _

"_Because he believed you could change the world. Just like I do." I sighed and turned around in her arms, holding her waist. _

"_Come with me." I said, only to have her look down._

"_I don't belong in that world." I put my fingers on her chin to make her look up at me._

"_I belong with you." She smiled as I said this._

"_I'll see you again." She said as she pulled away. I watched as she got her suitcase and went to the door. _

"_When?" I asked, almost pleaded. She stopped, hand on the door. It was both an eternity and a second before she said something._

"_When you've finally realized what you need to do." With that she left, leaving me alone._

_

* * *

_

"So, that was it?" Yinsen asked as we played backgammon.

"Yeah… After that I flew to L.A. and claimed the company." I said, making a move.

"What about family?" He asked and I paused. I shook my head and he smiled some. "So, you are a man you has everything, and nothing." I looked up at him, only nodding slightly. I wouldn't tell him, but that imprinted in my soul. That is exactly what I am. A man who has everything in the world, yet nothing that matters.

*? POV*

"How's it going?" I asked the leader of the ten rings. He only smirked.

"As well as you're boss hoped. He's building the missile right now." I looked to the screen, seeing Stark and the old man playing some sort of bored game.

"I don't know much about Stark, but I do know he always has a plan." I turned a glare to the leader. "He won't build you that missile. Go now and up the stakes. We haven't much time." He nodded and rounded some of his men up, going to the room. I looked back to the screen, watching as Stark and the old man stood as the leaders men came rushing in. "Don't do anything stupid. Wouldn't want you to die before he gets what he wants."


	4. Chapter 4

*Tony's POV*

I smiled as the plane opened up. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I thought for a long time I would never get to see home again. After I waved away the gurney I walked up to Pepper. "Hm, your eyes are red. Few tears for your long lost boss?" She smiled as I said this.

"More like tears of joy. I hate job hunting." I missed this. This normal banter. Normal life.

"Yeah, well, vacations over." I went to walk to the limo, only to freeze at the sudden voice.

"I was right." A both sharp and soft voice said. "That goatee is the dorkiest thing I have ever seen." I smirked and raised an eyebrow whilst turning on my heel. A woman with sharp features, green eyes and long brown hair tied in a pony tail stood with her arms crossed, smiling at me. I took my sunglasses off and put a hand on my hip, sniffing.

"Some people think it adds class." I countered, only to have her raise a black brow.

"They're lying." After a moment of us staring each other down, we both began to break as our smiles began to show. At that we walked up to each other and hugged.

"Hey, easy. Arm in sling- ow! You did that on purpose!" I pouted at her as we pulled back.

"Why am I always the one to blame? Jeez, your were the one that hugged me." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Poor me story." I smiled brightly as we turned around, me putting my arm around her shoulders as I walked her up to Pepper. "Pepper, meet my long time friend Lara." As they shook hands I couldn't help but notice the tightness in my chest when I called her my friend. If we were alone, I would have showed not only the awkwardness I felt around her, but the pain at seeing her. But since I was in front of people who expected me to be my normal, non-caring self, I had to put on the show until later.

"It's very nice to meet you, though I've never heard your name come up before." Pepper said, making me look away as Lara glared up at me.

"Well, remember the time between his years of 18 to 21? Yeah, me and him went around America." She said, bringing back all those memories. With that thought, I wondered if it were just a coincidence that after three months of reminiscing about her and nearly 15 years of not seeing her, or- well… I didn't know what the or was but something just didn't seem right.

"Alright, both of you in the limo. I have some things to take care of."

*Normal POV*

"That went over well." I said, spinning in a chair as he began to type on a holographic keyboard.

"I'm finally doing the best I can." I paused as he said this, seeing him look over at me. I bit my lip and looked down, guilt washing over me.

"Look… I'm sorry for never coming back, but I got a job." He continued to stare at me with those burning brown eyes that still stirred something deep inside of me. "I now go around the world and help companies come up with better ideas." his brows came together.

"You're a consultant?" I nodded and his gaze went over me, making it seem like lava came from his stare.

"Yes. I've helped medicine, toys, shows, movies," I paused, smiling some. "weapons." He smirked, then went back to the computer.

"Jarvis, you up?" My brows came together as I looked around, not seeing anyone.

"For you sir, always." I jumped at the sudden British voice, looking up.

"Start up a new project called 'Mark II'." I stopped, wondering if I was going crazy.

"Shall I put it on the companies main frame sir?"

"No. Don't know who I can trust so for now put it on my private server." As he said this he moved a picture to a table in front of me, it turning into a hologram. As he walked over and I stood next to him, I sighed.

"Wow… Things sure have changed since I was a kid." he smirked as I said this, taking some things off the picture of some suite I presumed it was.

"Well, it's about to change even more." With that, he spun it, walking away.

*?'s POV*

"You sure about this?" Stain asked as he walked into the office. I rolled my eyes as I put my feet on his desk, looking through some of the files.

"Well, if you wouldn't have used the Ten Rings to kill Stark, and use your own men like I said, then he would be dead right now. So, since we now have a wildcard on the table I suggest you listen to me more potently, and everything will run smoothly." I threw the file on the desk, crossing my arms. He looked out the large window, taking a sip of scotch.

"I'm not so sure about this. We don't even know if he feels anything for her anymore." I laughed, shaking my head.

"You obviously have little faith in me." I then glared at him, jaw clenched. "I wouldn't have placed her on the field if I didn't know. I met him at some conference some time ago, where I then proceeded to get him as drunk as possible. I only had to say her name, where he than babbled on about her." I smirked darkly, staring at the picture of Stark and Lorelei meeting at the air dock a couple of hours earlier. "As long as you keep her in check, then this will work."

"She asked to see her brother." I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Then we need to take a picture, don't we?"


End file.
